Improvement is desired in the field of microfluidic structures of the type used to dispense a solution from a storage supply to another device where a secondary function may be performed. An example of one secondary function is vaporization of the solution using a heater such that the contents of the solution can be delivered to complete its function in a gaseous state. Such microfluidic structures have many applications, such as for providing vapor therapy, flavored e-cigarettes, chemical vapor reactions, and the like.
Conventional structures for dispensing fluid from a fluid supply to a vaporization heater structure desire improvement. For example, conventional devices are often unreliable in providing consistent and desired amounts of fluid to the vaporization heater structure. As part of this, clogging of the flow path and causes of incomplete travel of fluid are common, resulting in uncertainty of the amount of fluid that reaches the vaporizing element.
The disclosure advantageously provides improved apparatus and methods for metering and vaporizing fluids.